


Nightmares

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Malec Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Malec, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Alec just wants to make sure Magnus is ok.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey forgot I even started writing this lmao. 
> 
> The prompt was "I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."
> 
> I set this after Magnus and Valentine switch bodies, and of course Alec would feel guilty he's Alec he feels guilty about everything.

Magnus groaned at the pounding on his door. Rolling over, he checked the time.

“What could anyone possibly want at 2 o’clock in the morning?” he complained sleepily. He had just gotten into a deep sleep, the first time since he had been mistaken for Valentine. He was honestly so exhausted from helping Shadowhunters and fighting demons that he never had time to rest and relax. It was taking a toll on his body.

“Goddamn Shadowhunters. They always need something.” Magnus kept grumbling until he rolled out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and one of Alec’s old shirts, and went to answer the door.

“Alexander, what do you ne- Are you ok?”

Alec stood in the doorway, obviously distressed. His hair was sticking up on all sides, his shirt was backwards, he had on two different shoes, and only one sock.

But it was his eyes that truly gave away Alec’s panic. They were wild, roaming all over Magnus, assessing him. As if Alec was looking him over for injuries. 

“Magnus” Alec breathes, before pulling Magnus into the strongest hug Magnus has ever experienced in his life. Alec presses his face into Magnus’ hair, and inhales shakily.

“Alexander, what on Earth?” Magnus pulls Alec into his apartment, magically closing the door behind them. “Are you ok? Is someone hurt? Are you hurt? Do you need my-” Magnus trails off as Alec sighs.

“No, it’s just… I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Magnus smiles softly. Alec had come all the way from the Institute just to check on him. Magnus had been a little disappointed when Alec had been called in to monitor some bizarre demon situation earlier that morning. Magnus volunteered his help, of course, even though he had wanted to just lie around with Alec all day. There were these impossibly frustrating demons that splattered like paintballs when you killed them. And there were so many, it was like the entirety of Manhattan was filled with them. Alec had insisted that Magnus stay behind, he knew the toll that all this magic was taking on Magnus’s body. So, Magnus stayed home, and awaited Alec’s return.

But when Alec called him, it was not to tell him that he would be coming home soon.

“I’m sorry Magnus. After that massive demon attack, I have a lot of paperwork to do. I’m not going to be able to make it home tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Alexander, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.”

Magnus had, of course, been disappointed. And Alec knew this, which is why he called to apologize. But Magnus had hoped that he had put on enough of a front to assuage him. 

After the phone call, Magnus had drawn up a bath, complete with bath salts from Dubai. He had put on some Ella Fitzgerald and relaxed with his favorite collection of Maya Angelou poems. He ordered Chinese, and watched rom coms until he was ready for bed.

And now he was looking at Alec pace around his apartment, stuttering his explanation.

“S-sometimes, Shadowhunters have prophetic dreams. And this one was so vivid… Valentine had broken in, he was t-torturing you…”

“And you were going to save me? All by yourself? Without any weapons, Alexander?”

“I...didn’t think. I just needed to make sure that you were safe, that you were you.”

Alec grabs Magnus by the shoulders, looks into his eyes with that piercing stare the Lightwoods are known for.

“Magnus, you mean everything to me. I couldn’t even fathom the thought that I could have gotten you hurt again.” Tears pool in Alec’s eyes, and Magnus gently cups his face.

“My dear, dear Alexander. There is no need to cry. Although I appreciate your concern, I am fine.” Alec smiles softly, and kisses Magnus. But Magnus can tell that Alec is still not ok. Magnus takes Alec’s trembling hands in his own, caressing his knuckles gently, and leading him out of the living room.

“Come, Alexander. Let’s get you settled.”

They walk into the bedroom, where Magnus begins to undress the still shaken Alec. 

“I’m going to put you in the shower, ok? I think that will help you calm down.”

Alec nods solemnly, eyes dark with the pain of possibly hurting Magnus. Magnus sighs. He knows this is something Alec has to deal with on his own, that all he can do is show Alec that he is indeed here for him, and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. But he wants to do more. He wants to help Alec out of this dark place. Ever since he accidently murdered Jocelyn, Alec hadn’t been the same. He had been restless, tossing and turning throughout the night. More often than not , Magnus would wake to an empty bed. Usually Alec was out on a run, or sitting on the balcony, or cooking. But sometimes he was just staring into space, like he was trying to find a piece of him that went missing. Add to it that he feels responsible for almost allowing Magnus to die, and Magnus being tortured by the Clave, and everything was just piling up on Alec’s conscious. 

After drying Alec off, and putting him in some more appropriate bedwear, they get into bed. 

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Can we have some more blankets?” 

Alec’s voice sounded so childlike that Magnus couldn’t help but grin softly.

“ Of course my love.” Magnus snaps his fingers and 3 soft comforters cover them.

“Magnus?”

“More blankets?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
